


Be My Valentine

by steak_sandwich



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, also implied rai/nessa but in the past because i like the idea of them being bisexual disasters, implied nessa/sonia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steak_sandwich/pseuds/steak_sandwich
Summary: After a gentle nudge from Nessa, Raihan finally decides to confess to Leon on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's!
> 
> I decided to write this up and post this today because I won't be around tomorrow/the weekend~
> 
> I might write a sequel eventually because an Aquarium date sounds cute...

"So what are you planning to do for Valentine's?"

It was a question he'd been asked many-a time while perusing his PokeGram account, but he would always skim over them without a thought, particularly when it was just his fans because it was deemed ok to not return an answer.

Yet now that _Nessa_ was asking him from across the table, it was completely unavoidable.  
He was left completely taken by surprise and he couldn't put together an answer right away and instead attempted to deviate from the subject as she took a long slurp of her drink.  
"I don't know. What about you?" He countered.

She placed her drink down on the table and rested her head in her hand as she considered her words.  
"Dunno either, really, guess I'll take Sonia to the aquarium, or something. I guess it'll be easier for me though since I don't have to confess to anyone."

She glanced at him pointedly and repeated her question.  
"So, what are you going to do? Will you finally tell him?"

He averted his eyes and pouted, picking up his own drink and sipping on it and enjoying the momentary silence as Nessa watched him expectantly.

"I _want_ to"  
"But?"  
"What if he doesn't feel the same?"  
She scoffed, exasperated and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"You both really are hopeless, you need to stop dancing around each other and just do _something._ "  
He hummed in thought and decided to just leave it there, he didn't really desire incurring the wrath of Nessa after all.

"Hey, let's take a picture together. It's been a while after all."  
She eyed him suspiciously.  
"As long as you don't put a filter on me this time and post some dumb caption with it."  
"That was _one_ time, and it was when we were still dating so that was _years_ ago Ness."  
She grumbled at the memory but relented, leaning forward and smiling for show, leaning back again with a scowl as soon as it had been taken.

"No caption." She reminded him.

He didn't listen, hastily posting it before putting his Rotom Phone face down again on the table.

"Can you give me advice about confessing to him, then?"

"Well.." She began.

-

Although he was no longer the Champion of Galar, Leon was still ever popular after taking up the role of Chairman, and as much as he tried to play off the idea that nobody had to get him anything when Valentine's Day was looming, he still ended up getting copious gifts and cards delivered to him from his fans.

He almost pitied his League Staff for having to bring it all in for him while he was working on other things, and he lost count of how many times he had exchanged a sympathetic look with them as they kicked their way through the door with armfuls of gifts.

"You can keep it." He'd say, but they would always insist upon otherwise.

He sighed and stopped writing notes as another member of staff forced their way through the door, laden with gifts.  
"This is the last of it for now, Chairman." They announced, sighing in relief as they carefully piled it next to the other gifts.

He eyed the pile with dread, there was no way he'd be able to get through it all while working on League matters.

"Would you... Mind opening some for me?" He asked sheepishly, feeling a little guilty as their shoulders seemed to sag.  
"If you're busy-" He added.  
"No! It's ok Sir, I'll get on it right away." They replied, taking a deep breath before starting on some of the letters and skimming through them.

"Do you want me to keep them all for you, Sir?"   
Leon glanced up from his work and rested the pen to his lip in thought.  
"Yes, I'll read what I can when I get home."

-

It had been at least an hour of the assistant working their way through the pile, and still it didn't seem to have shrunk any.  
"You may go, I've done for today so I'll take over from you."  
" _Are you sure Sir?_ "  
He smiled and nodded. "Of course!"

The minute the league staff had left, his smile faltered.  
He sighed and proceeded to check his phone before continuing where they had left off, cursing himself as he scrolled through the endless miscalls from Raihan.

"Shit.."

Dread built in his stomach as he scrambled to call him back, hoping to alleviate the feeling, he sighed in relief the moment he had answered.

"Hey Rai, everything ok?"  
"Yeah, sorry for worrying you, I was just wondering when you'd be home today?"

He blinked in confusion and glanced at the clock hung on the wall, it was already way too late for Raihan to be leaving to or from Hammerlocke.

"Um..." He hesitated.  
"Probably in about another hour." He answered finally, glancing over the pile once more, he'd definitely have to cut through it at different times.

"Great! I'll wait for you there!"  
"Wait-"   
He heard the phone cut off and dropped it from his ear, staring at his lock screen in confusion, Raihan had never acted like this before, and the worry didn't seem to ebb at all as he put his phone away.

"Maybe he just can't say it over the phone.." He reassured himself, squinting as he picked up the first letter, addressed to a "Lion".

"Well that narrows things down." He huffed, putting it aside and reaching for the next.

-

Clock watching hadn't been on his agenda while he was sorting through the gift pile, and he rubbed his eyes grumpily as he picked up another gift at least addressed correctly this time, while his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He yawned and glanced up at the clock absentmindedly, his blood running cold as he remembered what he had told Raihan.  
He practically tossed the gift aside and scrambled to his feet, reaching for his coat on his way out and leaving the Battle Tower offices, picking up his pace as soon as he'd ventured into Wyndon's streets.

"Don't get lost. Don't get lost. Don't get lost." He chanted, reaching for one of the balls on his waist and freeing his Charizard.  
"Hey mate mind taking us home? I'm in a rush and don't want to get lost." He panted, hoping it was enough of an explanation for his Charizard to accept.

He regarded him for the longest time and Leon couldn't help but feel nervous as his Charizard seemed to consider it, finally nodding and lowering himself for Leon to climb on.  
"Thank god _one of us_ has a sense of direction." He laughed, pulling himself carefully onto Charizard's back and positioning himself for the benefit of comfort.

"What would I do without you?" He asked rhetorically, scratching Charizard's neck gently as he took into the air.

-

Raihan paced the room constantly as he waited for Leon to return home.

He was usually late, he had to admit, but he was never _this_ late, and Raihan couldn't help but worry for him, especially when he didn't pick up.

 _He's a workaholic._ He reminded himself in a weak attempt at reassurance, but it didn't do much to stave off the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He jumped as he heard the door handle turn and grinned as he recognised the purple mop of hair that entered the room.  
"Lee! You're alright!"  
He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Sorry I'm late... I lost track of time."  
"It's fine." Raihan grinned, standing there awkwardly as the silence enveloped the pair.

"So..." Leon cut the silence, finally.  
"Did you want something?"

He froze in that moment and couldn't bring himself to answer Leon, even if he managed to open his mouth to speak too, nothing wanted to come out apart from unintelligible speech.  
"Ah- Uh-"

He tilted his head in confusion and Raihan felt his face flare up with embarrassment and endearment for the other man.

"Flowers." He managed finally.  
"I got you flowers." He corrected himself, swallowing nervously as he fled the room to retrieve them.

Leon expected it to be a tiny bouquet even though he knew Raihan was wealthy and usually extravagant in his choices.  
He was taken aback when he returned with a massive array of flowers all tucked neatly around each other, the colours all hues of purples and reds.  
Leon loved flowers, but he couldn't even name every type within the bouquet, certain that some were ones he'd never seen the like of before.

"Rai..." He was speechless and tearful, carefully taking them out of his arms as he took in the colourful sight before him.  
"They're beautiful-"

"Um... I got you other things too, but I forgot them in Hammerlocke, sorry."  
He swallowed nervously.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Leon."

"Rai..."

Raihan braced himself, still expecting some kind of rejection despite what Nessa had told him.

He smiled softly and inhaled the scent of the flowers before closing the space between them and kissing him deeply, his choice way of thanking him.

"Happy Valentine's Day" He retorted.  
"I'm afraid I didn't get you anything... But I can treat you to a day trip somewhere... Or maybe a meal out?"

Raihan grinned and leaned in to chance a second kiss instead of an answer, which Leon had happily obliged.  
This time it was deeper and more loving, and they held it for as long as possible this time before they had to part for breath.

"How does the Aquarium sound?"  
Leon grinned, the gifts from others would have to wait a while longer after all.

"Anywhere with you sounds perfect."


End file.
